Daniel Tiger
Daniel Tiger is an imaginative young tiger cub who is the main protagonist and the host of the show titled after himself. Daniel is the son of the tiger, named Daniel Striped Tiger, who appeared in Mister Rogers' Neighborhood of Make Believe. In DTN he is called Dad Tiger instead. Daniel befriends Jodi Platypus in The Daniel Tiger Movie: Won't You Be Our Neighbor? and subsequent episodes. Appearance Daniel Tiger is a young tiger cub with darker brown stripes on his body and has a big imagination. He wears a red sweater just like Fred Rogers, red and white sneakers, and a wristwatch just like his father, except instead of silver, it's bronze on the outside and gold on the inside. Personality Daniel is four years old and is considered a shy child who will at times hide behind his mother when meeting new people. Family Daniel Tiger and his family live in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. His father is Daniel Striped Tiger from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. His mother is Mom Tiger (who may or may not be Collette Tiger, predicted to marry him). He gained a baby sister named Margaret Tiger in later episodes. His extended family includes Grandpere Tiger, who is his paternal grandfather and lives somewhere in the neighborhood. He sails on a boat as well. Granny Tiger is his paternal grandmother and Grandpere Tiger's wife. She has not yet appeared in the show. His maternal grandparents are not shown on the show for unknown reasons. Trivia *Daniel is based off of Fred Rogers. He also wears the same red sweater that Fred Rogers wore. *Daniel is allergic to peaches. *In the ending sequence (from Seasons 2 to present), Jake Beale’s singing can still be noticed because the Season 1 episode ending sequence was recirculated. Alternate Apparel Depending on the theme of each episode, Daniel often wears an outfit based on that theme. This is a collection of some of the different outfits he has worn: File:Daniel_doctor_outfit.png|Daniel in a doctor outfit, from "Daniel Visits the Doctor" File:Daniel_chef_hat.png|Daniel wearing a chef's hat in "Prince Wednesday Finds a Way to Play" File:Daniel_beach_clothes.png|Daniel wearing his beach clothes in "Daniel Gets Mad" .028 Daniel Katerina O Dad & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20.JPG .028 Daniel Tiger O The Owl X The Owl & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20.JPG .028 Daniel Tiger & Zachary 28 24 20 22 25.JPG .028 Daniel Tiger & Zachary 28 24 28 25 28 22 28 20.JPG .028 Daniel Tiger & Zachary 28 24 25 28 20 22.jpg .028 Daniel Katerina Henrietta & Zachary 28 24 28 25 20 22.jpg .028 Daniel Tiger & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22 28 24 25.JPG .028 Daniel Tiger & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20 28 24 25.JPG .028 Daniel O & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20.JPG .028 Daniel Katerina & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20.JPG .028 Daniel Tiger Katerina Kittycat & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20.jpg .028 Daniel Tiger & Zachary 28 24 25 28 24 25 22 20.jpg .028 Daniel & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25 22 20 28 24 25.jpg .028 Daniel & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25 22 20.JPG .028 Daniel & Zachary 28 24 25 20 22.JPG .028 Daniel Margaret & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.JPG .028 Daniel Margaret Mom Dad & Zachary 28 24 28 25 20 22.jpg .028 Daniel Margaret Mom Dad & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20 25.jpg .028 Daniel Tiger & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25 22 20.jpg 32C6F166-A24E-4219-A1EF-F6E31484744D.jpeg|King Daniel Tiger of the Neighborhood of Make-Believe p9175156_b_v8_av.jpg Download (3).jpg|Daniel and Jodi 651900_Kids-Mezzannine-16x9_DTIG117_EpisodeA_16x9.jpg 5a5ba4fa9538462e5a82d4cd.png DT-Daniel-takes-care-of-snowball-Kids1.jpg Quotes * "Grrr-riffic!" * "Hey, do you want to make believe with me?" * "Hi neighbor!" * "Ugga Mugga!" Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Tigers Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Siblings